An object of this invention is the provision of a superior catalyst for oxydehydrogenation of an alkyl aromatic compound. Another object is to provide a process for oxydehydrogenating alkyl aromatic compounds in which process superior conversions with high selectivities of the alkyl group to an alkene group are obtained.